¿Y ahora son tres?
by Gochy
Summary: Milo siempre fue una mujer saludable y presintió que algo iba mal cuando su siempre puntual período no llegó, preocupación que solo aumentó con la aparición de náuseas matutinas. ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Qué pensaría Shura? Más de diez pruebas caseras y una visita al doctor la sacarían de su duda. Para el Milo Ship Fest.


Escrito para el **Milo Ship Fest**

Día 10. Prompt: Libre*

* * *

 **¿Y ahora son tres?**

Milo siempre fue una mujer saludable. Tenía una dieta balanceada y practicaba ejercicio al menos cinco veces por semana, acudía al doctor únicamente para cerciorarse que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y la primera y única vez que estuvo en un hospital fue el día de su nacimiento. Por esas razones, presintió que algo iba mal cuando su siempre puntual período no llegó, preocupación que solo aumentó con la aparición de náuseas matutinas.

¿Podría ser que…?

Rápidamente, desechó _aquel_ pensamiento. Si bien era cierto que había estado bajo mucha presión en los últimos meses debido a su trabajo y, particularmente, a causa de Saga, su insoportable jefe, tampoco era para que su cuerpo se comportara de esa forma. ¿O sí? Tal vez estaba muriendo, tal vez estaba… Nuevamente, _aquel_ pensamiento surgió y esta vez lo meditó por más tiempo.

Debía sacarse esa duda de la cabeza antes de contagiarla a Shura, quien parecía no percatarse de ningún comportamiento extraño en Milo, a pesar que su malestar databa de un par de semanas atrás. Así que, ¿para qué preocuparlo? Aprovechando que el susodicho estaba fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, se armó de valor y se dirigió hasta una farmacia donde compró todas las pruebas de embarazo que encontró.

Diez muestras diferentes y varios minutos después, Milo tenía su respuesta: estaba embarazada. Una extraña sensación la embargó; no sabía si estar feliz o triste o algo en el medio. Solo sabía que estaba embarazada y que no tenía una enfermedad mortal. No obstante, debía confirmar su estado con su ginecólogo antes de comunicar la noticia a su compañero.

Y, aún más importante, debía mentalizarse que había un ser creciendo en su interior. ¿O no?

Una parte de ella quería que todo fuera un gran error, que las pruebas caseras estuvieran defectuosas ―salvo por aquella que dio negativo― y que fuera su cuerpo somatizando el estrés laboral. Otra parte de ella albergaba la esperanza que el doctor dijera que sí, que esperaba un hermoso y saludable bebé porque su mente ya había visualizado el nombre, el color de la habitación, incluso a cuál universidad iría. Nada de lo anterior importaría si el resultado definitivo fuera negativo, pero si, efectivamente, estaba embarazada, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué pensaría Shura al respecto? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con su decisión ―cualquiera que esta fuera― o tendría algo muy diferente que decir?

Gruñó y se hundió entre las sábanas, olvidándose de todo y todos.

Este asunto le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y quería llorar, mas sabía que lo mejor era calmarse y no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Decidió dormir un rato antes que las náuseas atacaran de nuevo o que alguien le llamara. Y, desde un tiempo, las náuseas siempre ganaban.

* * *

―No comprendo cómo él no sabe que estás embarazada ―dijo Afrodita, dándole un sorbo a su café. Ya sabía que algo traía la pelirroja entre manos cuando, de repente, le citó en su pastelería favorita. Tampoco ayudó que estuvo un largo rato en el baño antes de soltar la poco impactante bomba.

―No puede saberlo si ni quiera yo estoy completamente segura ―respondió Milo con una risilla nerviosa.

―Eso, querida, se llama negación ―suspiró y se armó de paciencia como quien debe explicar algo a un niño, muy despacio y con cuidado―. Eres una mujer sexualmente activa, cuyo último período fue hace más de un mes, tienes náuseas matutinas y tus múltiples pruebas de embarazo dicen que estás embarazada. Si eso no te da la certeza que necesitas, entonces no sé qué lo hará.

―Una dio negativo.

―Primero, seguro era una marca barata. Segundo, estás evadiendo el punto, ¿el cual es...?

Su pregunta fue respondida por un simple encogimiento de hombros y unas cejas enarcadas, demostrando duda.

Afrodita quería a Milo, en serio lo hacía, pero a veces esta podía llegar a ser tan testaruda y cerrada que le provocaba gritar y salir corriendo de allí. Aun así se quedó porque, claramente, su amiga le necesitaba. Bien sabía él que debajo de esa coraza adusta y dura se encontraba una hermosa y sensible persona, luchando por dejar salir de alguna forma el mar de emociones que guardaba con recelo en su interior.

¿Y ese idiota no notaba que había algo diferente en la mujer que decía amar? Tuvo que reprimir un bufido, pues aquello no ayudaría en nada a su mejor amiga, sin importar cuán cierto fuera.

―Lo siento mucho, Milo. No quise sonar tan brusco, es solo que me preocupo por ti… por ustedes.

―Lo sé, es solo que… ―abrió y cerró la boca mas no emitió palabra alguna, sintiendo cómo los nervios y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella nuevamente. Notando la angustia de su amiga, Afrodita le ofreció un reconfortante abrazo. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a sostenerla, a arrullarla entre sus brazos hasta que estuviera lista para seguir hablando―. Tengo miedo ―confesó con pesadez, finalmente―. No sé si estoy lista para esto. Ni siquiera sé si lo quiero de verdad o es una fantasía pasajera.

―Todo estará bien, querida, lo digo en serio. Iremos juntos al doctor y sabremos de una vez por todas si tienes una manzanita en el horno o no ―ambos rieron, Milo ya más relajada―. Si no estás embarazada como dices, iremos al mejor club de strippers y nos emborracharemos hasta olvidar quiénes somos y en qué planeta vivimos. Si estás embarazada y quieres quedarte con tu bebé, igual iremos al club, pero no beberemos. Por el contrario, si decides que no quieres o no puedes quedarte con el bebé, entonces yo estaré ahí sosteniendo tu mano.

Después de un rato ambos se separaron un poco, permitiéndole a Afrodita clavar sus cerúleos ojos en la rojiza mirada de Milo. Que no le quedara la más mínima de las dudas que aquella declaración era la más pura verdad.

―Todo estará bien y aunque no sea así, que sí será, tienes dos hombres que te aman y estarán contigo sin importar qué.

―Muchas gracias, Afro. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

―Nada más que la verdad, querida. Ahora, déjame ayudarte con ese cabello. No queremos que se ensucie con tus continuas idas al baño… o al bote de basura más cercano.

* * *

Ese día los dioses le sonrieron a Milo. Era la única explicación que se le ocurrió, puesto que consiguió una cita con el ginecólogo para esa misma tarde y llevaba ya un par de horas sin vomitar. Además, su insoportable jefe únicamente la llamó una vez desde que se reportó como enferma esa mañana.

Era un buen día, nada por qué estar nerviosa. Salvo el asunto del embarazo, claro. Intentó distraerse con un par de revistas del 2007, dos visitas al baño y la historia de un nuevo cliente de su amigo, un tatuador llamado Death Mask, y sus intentos fallidos de invitar a salir a Afrodita utilizando un estéreo y un micrófono en plena calle.

"No son los tatuajes ni los piercings lo que me espanta, sino la cara de crimen y el mal aliento que trae", le comentó con elocuencia. Y Milo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, finalmente llamaron su nombre.

Tras una breve descripción de los síntomas y una revisión de rutina, el doctor tenía su dictamen, aquel que Milo aún se negaba a aceptar.

―Concuerdo con tu amigo y creo que podrías estar en estado de embarazo.

―Te lo dije ―susurró el mencionado, ganándose una mueca por parte de la pelirroja.

―De todas maneras, el ultrasonido nos dará una respuesta certera ―continuó―. Recuéstate, sube tu blusa y desabrocha tu pantalón ―indicó, mientras acercaba el equipo y el siempre helado gel a la camilla―. Vas a sentir frío, seguido de una presión, ¿de acuerdo?

Milo asintió. A su lado Afrodita sostenía su mano, tal como había prometido.

―Muy bien. Este de aquí es tu útero ―señaló en la pantalla―, y esta mancha de aquí es un feto de unos seis a siete semanas. Felicitaciones, Milo, serás mamá.

―¿Qué es eso, lo que parece que parpadeara?

―Es el corazón.

Sí, era real. En esta ocasión no tenía cómo negarlo o poner en duda que, efectivamente, un pequeño ser crecía dentro de ella. Pensó que aquella confirmación incrementaría sus temores respecto al futuro, sobre las decisiones que tomaría concernientes a este _asunto_. Sin embargo, no fue así. Tal vez esa innegable prueba era lo que necesitaba para decantarse por una opción que llevaba ponderando por un tiempo, mas el miedo al cambio y la enorme responsabilidad que significaba el tener y criar un hijo le hacían titubear. Solo esperaba que su compañero estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión; de lo contrario, él se lo perdía.

El doctor le entregó varias copias del ultrasonido, programó una nueva cita para el mes siguiente y despidió a Milo y a Afrodita con un apretón de manos amistoso. La sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido para el pisciano, pero este optó por no decir nada por el momento.

* * *

Un mensaje de Shura la despertó temprano en la mañana. "Llegué al aeropuerto. Te llamo cuando esté a punto de despegar. Te amo", decía, ante lo cual ella respondió con un "Te estaré esperando. También te amo". No valía la pena decirle nada en ese momento ni recibirlo con una camisa con algún letrero tonto como _Mejor Padre del Mundo_ o solamente _Un Papá,_ tal como Afrodita le sugirió.

Eso le daba un margen de dos horas y media antes que Shura estuviera en casa, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo desayunando con el pisciano y evitando al insufrible de Saga. Para su poco agrado, el anuncio de la llegada de su pareja a la ciudad llegó antes de lo esperado. "Estoy en casa", leía un nuevo mensaje. Vaya que fue veloz el vuelo, y tan bien que lo estaba pasando alejada temporalmente de pensar en decirle sobre el embarazo.

―Apenas llegues a tu casa, deberías contarle y salir de eso de una vez ―dijo Afrodita, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga―. Y recuerda que me debes una visita al club de strippers, ¿eh?

―No se me ha olvidado, tan solo lo mencionaste ayer ―se defendió―. Iremos, pero nada de alcohol.

―Nada de alcohol ―corroboró―. Además, coquetear borracho no es mi estilo, lo sabes.

―Pensé que sería una noche solo de nosotros dos, sin terceros ―respondió fingiendo enfado. Eso es, Milo, síguele la corriente a Afrodita en lo que te conviene y dilata tu encuentro con Shura, se dijo mentalmente.

―En mi defensa, querida, con tu manzanita ya somos tres. Mejor ve andando y yo me encargo de la cuenta ―adelantándose a las más que seguras protestas, decidió añadir―. Tendrás un bebé, lo cual es bastante costoso me han dicho, así que mejor vas ahorrando porque no permitiré que vistas a mi ahijada o ahijado con ropa barata.

―Está bien, futuro padrino. No es como si fuera a llorar porque corras con la cuenta. Había olvidado que ser el dueño de una florería te volvió millonario de un momento a otro ―se burló la pelirroja y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla―. Nos vemos.

―Suerte.

Bastante que la necesitaría.

Lo primero que Milo hizo cuando llegó a su casa fue correr al baño y vomitar el delicioso desayuno de más temprano. Lo segundo que hizo fue buscar a Shura y lo encontró trabajando en el estudio. Típico de él; recién se bajó del avión, el cual lo trajo de regreso de una serie de reuniones de trabajo en otra ciudad, y estaba preso de este nuevamente. No es que no pudiera liberarse de tanta carga y descansar, es que no quería.

Bueno, querido Shura, eso no duraría por mucho tiempo más.

―Bienvenido a casa ―expresó, sorprendiendo al hombre con un abrazo por

la espalda―. ¿Cómo te fue?

―¡Milo! ―exclamó. Rápidamente, se paró de su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza hasta levantarla del suelo, arrancándole una risita―. ¡Dioses, cómo te extrañé! ―esta demostración de afecto era extraña en Shura y, precisamente por ello, el momento fue más especial. Luego vinieron los besos y, una vez estos terminaron, el español se le quedó mirando―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

―Estás pálida.

― _Eso_ ―suspiró. El momento había llegado―. No estoy enferma, Shura… ¿Podemos hablar? Hay algo que debo decirte.

Por insistencia de Milo, se dirigieron hasta la alcoba principal, donde ella sacó un papel de una gaveta y se sentó muy seria en la cama. A su lado, Shura la imitó.

―No me he sentido muy bien las últimas semanas. He tenido náuseas, vómitos y esas cosas, ¿sabes?

―Es imposible no notarlo.

―Y sabes que nunca me enfermo ―cuando su pareja asintió, continuó―, así que fui al médico y me hice un par de pruebas.

―¿Está todo bien?

―Estoy embarazada.

―Lo sé.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ―preguntó, perpleja― ¡Recién me enteré ayer y no estabas aquí!

―Bueno, no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo sospeché ―la mirada inquisidora de Milo le obligó a dar una mejor explicación―. Claramente, hemos tenido sexo, no tenías tu período y tenías náuseas matutinas. Yo solo conecté los puntos.

Aquello le cayó a Milo como un balde de agua fría. Shura lo sabía y ella preocupándose por cómo tomaría la noticia. Pero, ¿cómo…?

―Espera, hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo sabes lo del período?

―Lo tienes marcado en el calendario del baño y la última marca fue hace casi dos meses ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Un atraso así en alguien como tú no es coincidencia.

―Bien, pero, ¿lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? ―soltó la pelirroja con gesto acusador, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo un enorme peso le fue quitado de encima.

―Pensé que tú lo sabías y no estabas lista para decírmelo ―se defendió el español―. Quería darte espacio y… es todo.

―Y… ¿qué opinas?

―Que soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Que sé que no será fácil y cometeremos muchos errores, especialmente yo porque tú eres perfecta haciendo casi cualquier cosa y estoy seguro que ser mamá no será la excepción. Que es una enorme responsabilidad, pero no estoy asustado, no tanto.

―Todos dicen eso al principio ―refutó con una vocecilla, mientras se perdía en el abrazo que Shura le ofrecía.

―Lo que tú digas, querida ―concedió el hombre con una sonrisa, sin querer contradecir a Milo―. Te amo.

―Yo también. ¿Quieres ver el ultrasonido? Son solo manchas, pero se supone que el bebé está ahí.

―Me encantaría.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **N/A:** El prompt fue de libre elección y yo opté por Padres! AU. Hice algo de trampa porque esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace un rato, pero no la había publicado porque quería hacerla un multichapter. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo la recorté a un oneshot y ya veré si la cotinuo o no. Yo de embarazos solo sé lo que vi de mi mamá hace 16 años, que lo único que hacía era vomitar hasta casi el dio que parió :(

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
